


Jim

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair describes his first time with Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim

##  Jim 

by Mrs Fish

* * *

Eyes as blue as deepest mountain ice  
Look deep into the windows to my soul and see the  
Longing and desire I have hidden for so long.  
I'm wrapped in heat and warmth; filled with pain and pleasure and  
Sanity is ripped from me as our bodies merge and become  
One... Jim/Guide/Sentinel/Blair -- there is no distinction; there is  
No one and nothing but you... me... us...

The end.


End file.
